LOS HÉROES DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA FINAL por Luna L
by Sakura Tachi
Summary: ¿Qué sucedió después de la batalla final? Luna L. nos responderá aquella interrogante. "Debo confesar que no imagino la vida sin mi esposa, y nuestro hijo que viene en camino". "Granger me facilitó el dato del especialista Muggle"


Título: LOS HÉROES DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA FINAL por Luna L.

Autora: Sakura Tachi

Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenecen las ideas de este fanfic, y TODOS los Derechos reservados y personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa, e ingeniosa maestra que todo lo creó del mundo mágico de Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling.

Summary: Debo confesar que no imagino la vida sin mi esposa, y nuestro hijo que viene en camino. Granger me facilitó el dato del especialista Muggle, hasta el día de hoy le agradezco a ella lo que hizo, mi hijo se llama Scorpius Malfoy y actualmente tiene un año con tres meses. ¿Qué sucedió después de la batalla final? Luna L. nos responderá aquella interrogante.

Nota: Este fanfic es sobre la pareja HARMONY o Harry P. & Hermione G. o HarMione o HHr o HP/HG, y la pareja Neville & luna.

_**LOS HÉROES DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA FINAL**_** por Luna L.**

"LA VIDA QUE NUNCA PENSÓ TENER, AHORA ES UNA REALIDAD"

"_**Debo confesar que no imagino la vida sin mi esposa, y nuestro hijo que viene en camino" **_Harry Potter confiesa en la entrevista.

Después de la batalla final, que concluyó con alegrías por el triunfo de Harry Potter y muchas tristezas, por las muertes de los caídos en batalla, como aurores, maestros, estudiantes, y muchas personas que colaboraron con la noble causa de vencer a Voldemort, lo cierto es que muy pocos, los más allegados a los protagonistas de estas grandes hazañas fueron los únicos que se mantuvieron en constante contacto con ellos, ya que por políticas de la Directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, ningún medio de comunicación pudo entrevistar a los alumnos del establecimiento durante el año escolar, lo que provocó un año tranquilo entre el alumnado.

Hoy, después de tres años he aquí su servidora para revelar la vida de nuestros héroes, claro está que con su consentimiento. Para dar respuesta a muchas interrogantes me he visto en la obligación de organizar una reunión para los participantes de la batalla final, aunque algunos no quisieron o no pudieron asistir a esta instancia.

¿Qué emociones y pensamientos vinieron a ti en el momento del inicio de la batalla final?

"Recuerdo que sentí gratitud, determinación, valor, y pensé -Uno de los dos morirá esta noche, y ese, no pienso ser yo, muchos se han sacrificado para apoyarme, no les voy a fallar-" Harry Potter.  
>"No recuerdo con exactitud lo que sentí, porque era una mescla de varias emociones, y pensé -Tengo que apoyar a Harry hasta el final, para que toda esta pesadilla de Voldemort y sus ideales se acabe-" Hermione Potter.<br>"Sentí nervios, y pensé -Espero que Harry gane, no quiero que el mundo mágico esté bajo el poder de un maniático como Voldemort-" Ronald Weasley.  
>"Sentí la valentía fluir por mi sangre y pensé, -Espero volver a verte, abuelita. Tengo que declararme a la chica que me gusta-" Neville Longbottom.<br>"Ira, para con Voldemort por matar a Cedric, pensé -Debo apoyar a Harry, para que la muerte de muchos inocentes sea vengada-" Cho Chang.  
>"Valentía, recuerdo que pensé -Quiero volver a mis padres y a mi hermana-" Parvati Patil.<br>"No es importante lo que sentí, pero recuerdo que pensé -Mis padres primero, ante todo, después Voldemort y Potter-" Draco Malfoy.

¿Qué sentiste con la victoria de Harry Potter y los que apoyaban la causa en la batalla final?

"Felicidad, parecía el despertar de una pesadilla en la que estuve viviendo antes" Harry Potter.  
>"Alegría, porque al fin Harry tendría una vida normal, tranquila y el mundo mágico estaba salvado" Hermione Potter.<br>"En un principio sentí alegría, pero cuando fui a ver a mi familia, sentí mucho dolor por la pérdida de uno de mis hermanos, con el tiempo me resigné" Ronald Weasley.  
>"Felicidad porque el mundo mágico estaba a salvo y compasión por los que perdieron familiares en la batalla final" Neville Longbottom.<br>"Felicidad y tristeza, porque estábamos a salvo con vida, pero en la batalla final perdí a mi mejor amiga, Lavender Brown" Parvati Patil.  
>"Paz, porque Cedric quedó vengado con la muerte de Voldemort, por manos de Harry" Cho Chang.<br>"Tranquilidad, porque al fin mis padres estarían a salvo" Draco Malfoy.

¿Qué ha sido de tu vida en estos últimos tres años?

'Yo me declaré a la chica que me gustaba, de la cual me enamoré desde quinto año en Hogwarts, pero sólo en la batalla final me decidí a decírselo, luego nos hicimos novios durante séptimo año del año siguiente de la batalla final. En Julio del año siguiente, después de graduarnos, nos casamos. Actualmente mi esposa, cuyo nombre antes era Luna Lovegood, se llama Luna Longbottom, tenemos una hija de siete meses de vida, a la cual yo le elegí el primer nombre, Luna eligió el segundo nombre que le perteneció a su difunta abuela, Eloise Lisandra Longbottom. Somos un matrimonio feliz, ellas dos son la alegría de mi vida' Neville Longbottom.

'Después de terminar la batalla final, mi familia estaba triste al igual que yo, Hermione fue una gran amiga al ayudarme a salir de esa tristeza, seguimos nuestro noviazgo en el séptimo año de Hogwarts, pero después de los primeros meses de convivencia como novios ambos comprendimos que no era lo estábamos buscando en la otra pareja, así es que terminamos en buenos términos, continuamos siendo amigos, pero ambos libres. Cuando mi hermana me contó lo del fin de su noviazgo con Harry me lo tomé a mal y aunque suene infantil, le practicamos la ley del hielo. Tal vez suene mal, de parte de su hermano, pero creo que Harry era una simple obsesión de mi hermana, todos los veranos se ponía a hablar de Harry y su fama, nunca lo tomé en serio, hasta que estuvieron de novios, pero ese final de la relación ya lo veía venir, ni si quiera yo que soy su hermano la soporto cuando empieza a hablar como perico de sus cosas de belleza, en lo único que concordamos es en el tema del quidditch, qué más divertido que eso, ¿verdad?. Durante séptimo año en Hogwarts, Harry me sorprendió con la noticia de que era el novio de Hermione, en un principio no me pareció bien, ya que yo como muchos más pensábamos que eran como hermanos, así como yo y él, pero al pasar las semanas me di cuenta que había sido el idiota y ciego más persistente de la faz de la Tierra, porque al rememorar todos los años anteriores me di cuenta de que ellos deberían haber empezado desde mucho antes, se notaba a leguas el amor que se tenían, entonces entendí que Harry había estado cegado por lo de Cho, la muerte de Sirius, Voldemort, y Ginny, mientras que por la parte de Hermione, ella lo estaba por mí causa y la de Ginny con Harry. Ellos son un ejemplo de amor verdadero, son admirables. Al finalizar séptimo año empecé a estudiar para ser Auror, al igual que Harry. Actualmente sigo estudiando y soltero, parece que el amor no se hiso para mí' Ronald Weasley.

'Después que Potter ganó la batalla final, mis padres y yo regresamos a nuestra mansión, aunque tuvimos un imprevisto, el ministerio mandó a requisar todas las reliquias familiares que eran artefactos para las artes oscuras, por suerte no todo era para las artes oscuras, mi madre hubiera muerto si le quitaban las joyas familiares, y mi padre se hubiera suicidado si es que quedaba en la quiebra, menos mal y nada de eso ocurrió. Al año siguiente de la batalla final continué mis estudios en Hogwarts, y al graduarme opté por seguir los negocios familiares. Después de medio año de tranquilidad, mi madre adquirió una enfermedad no muy grave, de la que se mejoró, que la hizo pensar en que quería tener nietos, descendencia con vida, por lo que me vi en la obligación de cumplir aquella importante misión, y actualmente tengo un hijo, quien será el heredero Malfoy, de la madre no sé más que los datos esenciales, ya que no necesito saber de ella, Granger me facilitó el dato del especialista Muggle, hasta el día de hoy le agradezco a ella lo que hizo. Mi hijo se llama Scorpius Malfoy y actualmente tiene un año con tres meses, vivimos en la mansión con mis padres, ellos adoran a su nieto. Eso me recuerda que en séptimo al fin Potter se decidió a confesarle su amor secreto a Granger, yo siempre dije que el cara rajada Potter estaba enamorado de la que antes era la come libros, actual señora Potter, mi instinto no falla. Así como acerté en lo de Potter, también lo hice en lo de Blaise Zabini, mi mejor amigo, con Parkinson, se casaron hace un mes, toda la extravagancia de mi ex compañera de la casa de Slytherin causó la demora de la boda, pero al fin y al cabo, terminaron juntos, tal y como lo predije' Draco Malfoy.

'Cuando Harry terminó con Voldemort lo primero que hice fue buscar a mis amigas, para mi suerte todas estaban vivas, aunque no pude evitar sentir tristeza al ver la gran cantidad de muertos. Al año siguiente terminé séptimo año en Hogwarts, y empecé a trabajar en el quidditch profesional, pero para mi mala suerte, a los meses de iniciar me fracturé la muñeca derecha, y por mi salud lo tuve que abandonar. Después elegí el modelaje de manos, me ha ido bien hasta ahora, mis uñas son las estrellas de las revistas como Corazón de Bruja. Soy feliz siendo soltera' Cho Chang.

'Ha habido muchos cambios en mi vida, en la batalla final perdí a mi mejor amiga. Después de terminar el séptimo año en Hogwarts al año siguiente de la batalla final, viajé de regreso a mi hogar lejos de Londres, trabajé en la tienda de mis padres junto con mi hermana Padma. Al año siguiente nos casamos con nuestros respectivos prometidos. Actualmente estoy casada, aún no tenemos hijos, pero los planeamos. Mi hermana en cambio, ya tiene un par de gemelos preciosos' Parvati Patil.

'Fue durante la batalla final que descubrí mi verdadero sentimiento para con Ginny, simple amistad, sin embargo mi terquedad me hizo seguir con los planes previos, continuar mi relación con ella. Al retornar a Hogwarts, recuerdo que los primeros meses fueron un infierno, Ginny no me dejaba ni un instante porque decía que si ella no me cuidaba las demás chicas lo aprovecharían y se me declararían, no era del todo falso, pero un día, cansado de su desconfianza, decidí cortar por lo sano y terminar mi relación con Ginny. Al principio lo tomó mal, me dio una cachetada, me insultó y me evitó durante algunas semanas. Lo cierto es que no había conocida la tranquilidad después de la batalla final, lo de nuestra antigua relación tampoco me hubo ayudado mucho, pero en esas semanas logré hallarme a mí mismo, y para mi mayor felicidad encontré lo que tanto estaba buscando, la chica que realmente amaba, siempre estuvo conmigo, sin embargo estaba tan ciego, que no la vi de otra manera que de amigos, pero ella era toda una mujer, mejor dicho, la mujer que había robado mi corazón era mi mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, actual Hermione Jean Potter. Después de la Navidad de ese año empezamos a juntarnos más seguido, debido a que ambos habíamos terminado con nuestra respectiva pareja, además de que Ginny y Ron me hacían la ley del hielo, nos conocimos más a fondo, con ella conocí las famosas mariposas en el estómago. Trataba de hacerla sonreír con cada payasada que me llegaba a la mente. Fue así como en el día de San Valentín durante una salida a Hogsmeade, le propuse ser mi novia, y ella aceptó. Después de graduarnos al año siguiente de la batalla final, yo elegí estudiar para ser Auror, y ella empezó a estudiar para ser sanadora. Al año siguiente nos casamos, y yo le regalé a Reina, nuestra primera hija postiza, es un amor, aunque en un principio Crookshanks quería dañarla, han aprendido a convivir, es una cocker preciosa, hace tres meses atrás Hermione me dio la mejor noticia de mi vida, -¡Harry James Potter, no vamos a llegar a ser padres si es que no me bajas en este minuto!- fue lo que ella me dijo, porque la abracé y empecé a girar con ella por la felicidad, actualmente tiene cuatro meses de embarazo. Debo confesar que no imagino la vida sin mi esposa, y nuestro hijo que viene en camino. Los amo a ambos' Harry Potter.

'Estimada Luna Longbottom mi querido esposo y amado Harry Potter lo ha dicho todo por los dos' Hermione Potter.

Espero que las interrogantes de muchos hayan quedado respondidas, los esperamos en el siguiente artículo informativo sobre la contingencia en el mundo mágico.

**FIN**

**Notas Finales de Autor: **_Adoro a la pareja Harmony [Harry / Hermione], fue por eso que decidí escribir un Final Alternativo con esta pareja. Espero que se haya logrado comprender la idea central, aunque no estoy tan convencida de ello. Me gustaría saber qué opinan, les agradecería un review y alguna sugerencia para el próximo One-shot que escribiré. No sé si ya lo he mencionado, pero, me encantan las parejas poco usuales. Xoxo._


End file.
